Zuikaku
Quotes Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral-san, Shoukaku-nee, congratulations! It's the 2nd year anniversary! It's hard to believe, isn't it? It'd be nice if we could celebrate next year's anniversary with Shoukaku-nee and everyone as well! |RainySeason2015 = この季節は嫌だな…なんかやだ、苦手。翔鶴姉、大丈夫かな。なんか、心配… |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = This season, I don't like it for some reason, it is not good. Shoukaku-nee, is she alright? Somehow, I worry... |RainySeason2015_Note = Rain squalls were prominent factors in the Coral Sea and Santa Cruz battles, generally to the benefit of Zuikaku and Enterprise at the expense of Shoukaku and Hornet. |EarlySummer2015 = 翔鶴姉、見て見て！今年のおニューの水着だよ！買っちゃった！だって、もうすぐ夏だよ、夏！翔鶴姉も買いに行こうよ！ね！ |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_EN = Shoukaku-nee, look, look! It's my brand new swimsuit for this year! I went and bought it! I mean, it is almost summer! You should come with me and buy one too! |Fall2015 = 秋、か。そうね、秋は終わりの季節。でも、始まりの季節でもあるんだ。きっとそう。私はそう思ってるんだ。ふっ、らしくないか！ |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_EN = Autumn...? Yes, autumn is the season of the end. But it's also the season of the beginning. It must be, I believe so. Heh, that's so not like me! |Fall2015_Note = referring to her sunk date on 25 October 1944, Sunk by air attack in the Battle of Leyte Gulf. However, she was also launched in Autumn, to be precise on 27 November 1939. |Christmas2015 = ん～、クリスマスか～…はっ！翔鶴姉ぇ！その料理は、食べない！私、ぜ～ったい食べないから。いらないってば～！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Hmm~ It's Christmas~... Ah! Shoukaku-nee! You mustn't eat that dish! I will absolutely will not touch it. I don't need it~! |Christmas2015_Note = She is referring to the Christmas turkey. |EndofYear2015 = もう年末ってホントあっという間。大掃除も面倒くさいなぁもう。あ、翔鶴姉、何？あ、ああ、そこ危ないよ！ああ！大丈夫、翔鶴姉？ |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_EN = The year end comes so quickly. And cleaning up is such a pain, sheesh... Ah, Shoukaku-nee, what? Ah, that's dangerous! Ahh! You're okay, Shoukaku-nee? |NewYear2016 = 提督さん、翔鶴姉、あけましておめでとう！今年もどうぞよろしくお願いします！って……どうして二人とも笑ってるの？へ？ |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral-san, Shoukaku-nee, Happy New Year! Pleased to be of service for this year as well! Huh... what are you two laughing at? Eh? |Setsubun2016 = 節分ねぇ…　あ、翔鶴姉ぇ、毎年自分から鬼役を買って出なくていいのに！ぅんもう、このお面あたしに貸してよー！ほら、もう！ |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, eh... Ah, Shoukaku-nee. There's no need for you to be the oni every year! Ah geez, give me that mask! Come on! Sheesh... |Valentine2016 = 提督さん、どうせきっと私だけだと思うから、かわいそうだから、チョコあげるわ...ほら、ちゃんと..おかえししてよね... |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral-san, I guess only me who do this, I think its a pity, so here are some chocolates... take 'em. Be sure to return my gift. |WhiteDay2016 = 提督さん、チョコのお返しくれるの？！やった！え？翔鶴姉にも？何で何で？！微妙に納得できない！ |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral-san, you are going to give me something in return for the chocolate?! Yay! Huh? Shoukaku-nee is getting some too? What, why?! I feel a bit against that! |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督さん、翔鶴姉、おめでと～う！三周年だね！ハハッ！なんか信じられないな！また来年も翔鶴姉達とこの日を迎えられるといいな！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral-san, Shoukaku-nee, congratulations! It's our third anniversary! Ha ha! It's kind of unbelievable! It would be great if we, the Shoukaku-class, can see another anniversary together next year! |RainySeason2016 = この季節は嫌だな…なんかやだ、苦手。翔鶴姉、大丈夫かな。なんか、心配… |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = I don't like this season for some reason.... I just can't get along. I wonder if Shoukaku is alright? I'm kinda worried.... |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Zuikaku wears a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protruding from them. Like most archer carriers, she wields a bow, and wears a muneate. Her muneate has the katakana ス (su), which when voiced becomes ズ (zu), the first kana of Zuikaku's name, refering to her identification mark in real life. * Zuikaku has long grey (or green or black) hair in twintails. Her flight deck is attached to her left arm. Upgrade * Unlike Shoukaku, her clothes changes color after remodeling. Her skirt becomes brown; her top is now a bluish grey; her muneate, flight deck, arm bracers and quiver on her back gain a geometric camouflage pattern. Said camouflage pattern is based off the real life ship's camouflage scheme following her 1944 remodel. Personality * Zuikaku has a brash, prideful personality, and can be overly confident at times. However, some of her lines imply that she has a more caring side, at least towards her sister, Shoukaku. * Also depicted as being a tsundere. Notes * Requires Prototype Flight Deck Catapult for her Kai Ni remodel. * Upon reaching level 90, Zuikaku Kai Ni is capable of remodeling into Kai Ni A, which upgrades her into an armored carrier with better overall stats and the ability to use jet-powered and heavy aircraft at the cost of smaller total aircraft capacity. **Like her sister Shoukaku, Zuikaku Kai Ni A also has the unique feature of being capable of switching back and forth between her Kai Ni A and Kai Ni forms via remodeling. **Zuikaku must first be remodeled into Kai Ni in order to unlock the option of remodeling into Kai Ni A. **As an armored carrier similar to Taihou, Zuikaku Kai Ni A is capable of launching aircraft during the shelling phase even while in a medium damage state. **Switching between forms not only requires an expenditure of Ammo and Steel like with normal remodeling, but also requires Development Materials. (15 for from Kai Ni to Kai Ni A, 10 for from Kai Ni A to Kai Ni) ***Modernization losses still apply when remodeling from/into Kai Ni A. *Zuikaku at her Kai Ni and Kai Ni A forms is the second carrier ingame after Shoukaku to have an attack range of Medium instead of Short. Trivia *Her name translates to "auspicious crane". *Zuikaku was the youngest carrier that participated in the attack on Pearl Harbour. *Zuikaku, alongside with her sister Shoukaku was considered the fastest carrier in world war 2. *Zuikaku participated in almost every major operation in Pacific War except Midway. *Her real-life counterpart is indeed lucky; the real-life Zuikaku never took a single hit until June 1944 at battle of Phipippine Sea (at the expense of her sister, Shoukaku, who always took heavy blows). **This is reflected in her high Luck stat in-game. *The camo pattern of her upgraded model clothes refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Leyte Gulf battle, the same pattern was used on Zuihou, Chitose and Chiyoda. *Sunk by air attack in the Battle of Leyte Gulf on 25 October 1944. * One day after her Kai Ni release, the game staff updated and corrected her graphic, after her illustrator posted an image file about Zuikaku Kai Ni art onto twitter together with a question mark, which showed the original illustration with the game graphics, showing the latter having skewed proportions to the original. Category:Shōkaku Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Ships required for Improvements